Taking Chances
by Woodii-18
Summary: NARU AND SASU TAKE CHANCES IN THE SHOWER! FROM NARUTO'S POINT OF VIEW! AND I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE STORY
1. Chapter 1

The shower is a big one, with lots of jets and sprays everywhere. Plenty of steam, too. I lean him up against the wall, legs and arms spread out, like I'm ready to frisk him. He's facing the wall, showing me his magnificent backside.

His body is trim and strong. There is power in his shoulders, back, legs and ass. His muscles quiver under his smooth, perfect skin. His head hangs down and he's silently inviting me to touch him, to feel the steam on his skin and the subdued tension underneath.

I start at his shoulders, my fingers spread wide as if trying to touch all of him at once. I run my hands slowly down his back, thumbs joined at his spine, fingers dancing a smooth rhythm over his defined ribs. I work my way down his back in a long, slow, fluid motion.

When I come to his hips, I pause for a moment. At this moment, I control his body physically. I can pull his hips toward me, toward my body that wants so desperately to feel him pressed against me. But I can also push him away, pressing him up against the warm, damp tile, controlling his movement. I can push down and turn him so that he could take my cock into his mouth. I have control in this moment, and he gives it to me willingly. But I do none of these things.

I move my hands around to his lower belly, slowly sliding them together, forming a large circle with my fingers. I will not yet touch his manhood. I want the tension and excitement to build. I bring my hands together, encircling his cock and balls, feeling the smoothness of his skin where he just shaved. I pull slightly, bringing his ass just a little closer. I imagine his cock, so close to my hands, longing to be touched.

I move my hands back over his hips, around his waist and to the very base of his spine. I move my hands lower, feeling the power and tension in his buttocks. I spread his cheeks slightly, exposing his most intimate, personal part. I love the feel of his skin in my hands. I am fully erect, and if I let myself go, the moment will end all too soon.

I continue moving down, at the same time regretting leaving his ass and yet deeply enjoying feeling the strength in his thighs. God, he's got beautiful legs. They are strong, lean, pliable. I work my way down the back of his calves all the way to his ankles, then slide my hands to his shins and begin to work my way back up.

When I get past his knees, I curl my around the outside of his legs, reaching around towards his inner thighs. I pull closer to him, now feeling the heat of his body against my skin, mingling with the heat from the steam.

I again brush past his heavy cock and balls, knowing that if I stop there now, this sensual moment will devolve into something I'm not quite ready for.

I slide my hands up his belly. Now our bodies are pressed together. My belly and chest against his back. I can feel him breathing, tense with anticipation. My own cock, hard and anxious, is pressed against his ass, finding its own way in between his cheeks. I pull my hands up to his chest, feeling the cut of his muscle just beneath the skin. I bury my face in his neck; I need now to touch as much of him as I can.

As I kiss his neck, I can feel tiny bits of stubble against my tongue. I don't mind. His skin is delicious. I rub his chest, his nipples, as our hips begin to move together. We are both fully in the moment, loving the close intimacy. My cock slides freely up and down against his ass, nudging gently against his tight hole. I want to enter him, and I know he wants me to. But not yet, not just yet.

Sasuke and I met in the most banal of ways; online. I had posted a personal ad on an adult site. He had responded. After years of living the straight life but having a wandering mind, I had finally come to terms with my overwhelming desire to be intimate and sexual with another man.

I was very specific in the ad about what I wanted. I did not want some girlish man who dressed in flowers and make-up and danced down the street shouting "you go girl!" I wanted a masculine man. A man who was the essence of being a man. A man's man. I wanted to suck a man's cock and have him suck mine. I wanted to fuck his ass and I especially wanted him to fuck mine. I wanted to feel what it was like to take and be taken and I honestly wasn't sure if there was someone out there who felt the same way or who would help me live out my fantasies.

After a few replies and a couple of misfires, I got an email from Sasuke. He was a young professional who kept his sex life private. He'd had partners of both sexes and enjoyed them both. But although he'd had male partners, he hadn't had that many. He wanted more and wanted to take the next step by having a deeper relationship with a man who was centered and self-aware.

We struck up an easy conversation on line, traded a few emails and finally pictures. When he sent his first pictures to me, I was floored and highly skeptical. He was gorgeous. I couldn't believe my good luck, but I later discovered, to my great joy and arousal, the pictures were indeed of Sasuke.

But even more than the physical attraction, I was drawn to him as a person. He was funny and smart. He would often refer to historical events or artists of the past casually, taking for granted that I could keep up with him.

He was outgoing and friendly, but long emails sent late at night reflected some inner struggles. He struggled occasionally with his desire to live openly in a society that still looked down on same-sex relationships. He struggled to find his place in his world.

Professionally, he felt just a bit outside the mainstream. Although he was attractive and personable, he carried an inner demon that told him he wasn't quite good enough. So at work, in meetings or at social gatherings, he often felt like others were including him as a courtesy. They seemed to laugh at jokes he didn't quite understand, but he laughed along anyways to cover his insecurities.

He shared all this with me, first by email and later by phone and eventually in person.

After trading emails for a few weeks, we finally spoke over the phone. I loved the sound of his voice from the first moment it resonated in my ear. It was deep, clear and animated. Soon we were on the phone daily. If either of us were in public, we talked about our mutual interests. It turned out we were sports fans, movie buffs and shared similar political views. Our conversations in private were very open and sexually charged. We would often talk late into the night, weaving our fantasies in with the realities of our daily lives.

I told him after a few calls that this was exactly what I had hoped for when I had posted my personal ad. He laughed and said this was exactly what he had hoped for when he replied. He, too, had been looking for a relationship built on more than sex, but where sex was openly and freely discussed.

We soon decided it was time to meet. He lived a few hours away by car. We agreed to meet halfway. We would take a long weekend and see what happened.

It was clear that we were both anxious to get together. He and I both looked at places online to stay, discussing the finer points of each room, shower, bathtub and hotel. We discussed in great detail the restaurants and possible activities we might attempt as we recovered. We wondered and joked aloud if we would even want to leave the room.

I also spent extra hours working out. I had always been in good shape, but wanted to be in perfect form when I met Sasuke face to face for the first time. He was doing the same. He didn't come right out and say so, but I would often call him as he was arriving at or leaving the gym. He was as excited (and nervous) for our rendezvous as I was, so we both spent a lot of time reassuring each other.

I openly discussed my hesitation with him. I was a complete novice. Sure, I'd watched gay porn, read gay erotica, fantasized endlessly about taking a perfect cock into my mouth, but it was all mental. He calmed me in his smooth baritone. He let me know that he would be my willing guide to male sexuality. Nothing, he said, was off limits. We could discuss or try anything I wanted. And since he had a few ideas of his own, he said I'd have to play along with him, too (nothing painful, he assured me).

And so the time passed slowly. It seemed the weekend would never arrive, but finally it was Friday and I was on the road.

We had endlessly discussed what kind of underwear we found most erotic and I was bringing a wide selection for us to model for each other. Sasuke had the mission of bringing a few toys along.

I was a bundle of nervous energy driving down the highway. Though I knew we were truly friends, I wondered endlessly what it would be like to be face to face for the first time. Raw energy coursed through me as I thought of seeing him naked for the first time and I had to force myself to focus on my driving.

After what seemed an eternity, I arrived at the hotel. Sasuke had arrived earlier and given me the room number. A suite, top floor. He left a key for me at the front desk.

I grabbed my bag and tried to be calm as the valet took my car keys. I forced myself to speak casually to the desk clerk as I asked for the key to the room. I convinced myself that the young man was oblivious to the thunder of emotions running through me.

I rode up the elevator, which seemed to go so slowly. I just wanted to be there. I wanted to see him, to touch him, to get past these jitters which were slowly killing me.

Finally, I stood at the door. I checked the room number several times, making sure I was in the right place. The last thing I needed was to barge in on some stranger.

I slid the key in and opened the door and began my new life with Sasuke.

The room was dim. The TV was on, but very low. The curtains across the wide living room were open, revealing a city settling into dusk. The hills behind the city were pink and orange. A few candles burned.

And there was Sasuke.

He was sitting on the couch, a drink in his hand. He was still wearing his work clothes, though his shirt collar was unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up. I froze in the doorway.

"You finally made it."

I had thought about what to say when we first met. Great lines from movies and books had rolled through my head. I wanted to make a great first impression with some clever and witty comment. Instead what I said was, "Yeah. I'm finally here."

He stood up and walked over to me as I let the door close behind me. I dropped my bag as he walked up to me, stuck his hand out and said (as if he needed any introduction), "Hi, I'm Sasuke."

I instinctively reached out my hand to shake his, our first touch. His grip was firm, his eyes locked on mine. We stood there, holding hands in a handshake that didn't move, looking into each other's soul.

And then, before I knew what was happening or could even begin to react, he had pulled me up against his body and was kissing my lips.

My shock evaporated into surrender. I could taste the alcohol on his lips. I felt the smooth, leathery skin of his face. I melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him toward me. His hands were on my back and shoulders, pulling me toward him. I loved the smell of him, the subtle masculine scent. I was in heaven.

We finally came up for air. We were both a little out of breath, a little overcome by the sudden intimacy.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I felt it was best to get that out of the way."

"My god," I said, grinning despite myself. "What a greeting!"

And then I pulled him back toward me and passionately kissed him again.

After our second kiss finally ended, we stepped back from each other and he showed me around the enormous suite. Any awkwardness we feared being together for the first time had evaporated. We were like best friends. Conversation was loose and easy as we explored our space together.

The living area was huge. Two walls were floor to ceiling windows with a spectacular view.

There was a kitchen area, and then we walked into the master bedroom.

An oversize king bed was dwarfed by the large room and more huge windows looked out over the city. Finally we came to the bathroom. It was a masterpiece, larger than some hotel bedrooms. A vast shower dominated one corner. A two-person Jacuzzi tub was against another wall and again more windows to make the space feel even larger.

I looked at Sasuke. "I am tired from my drive. I think I'd like to take a shower."

He grinned back at me. "Want some company?"

I laughed at him. "Of course. You get things ready in here, I'll be right back."

He adjusts the lights and pulls translucent blinds across the window as I go back and grab a few things from my bag.

When I get back to the bathroom, he has turned some steam on in the shower. Sasuke is leaning against the counter.

"This is your show," he says. "Tell me what you want."

"Just stay there." I tell him. I toss a few items into the shower and then turn back to him. He is so beautiful leaning there. The evening light filters into the room, casting sensual shadows on the black marble, the gold fixtures, and Sasuke's perfect body. He radiates masculinity and confidence, though from our conversations, I know he is also nervous.

I begin unbuttoning his shirt. I want to make him naked. I want to see his body and I want to be the one to reveal him.

As my hands work down his buttons, I can see his t-shirt clinging to his taut body. Oh, the joy I will feel when I can touch his unobstructed flesh. His shirt comes off and I reach down and pull his undershirt off over his head. His torso is just as I imagined it: strong, smooth, perfect.

My body quivers as I begin to loosen his belt. My hands shake. I am desperate to see him naked, but also desperate to make this perfect moment last as long as possible. His belt comes undone and I reach inside his waistband to undo the top button.

I laugh a little as I realize that my belly is quivering, but not for the reason I expected. Normally, when making love to someone for the first time, I'm self-conscious and nervous, wanting to not disappoint my partner. But I feel different with Sasuke. I know neither of us will be disappointed. No, my quivering body comes from the anticipation of what is sure to be a perfect evening and perfect weekend. I feel sexually alive, more than I have felt in years. And Sasuke feels the same way; I can already tell without him saying a word.

His trousers slip down. He is wearing black boxer briefs. Snug. They are at the same time revealing and concealing. Perfect.

I stop removing his clothes for a minute and look at him again; his handsome face, his lean, muscular body arched against the counter. He steps out of his pants and turns away from me. I admire his backside. His ass, which will get so much loving attention this weekend, covered in soft black fabric. Ah, it's just too much. He pulls down his briefs, keeping his back to me.

"Not just yet," he says. I know he is building the anticipation of seeing his cock for the first time and I love him more for it.

He steps into the shower, turning on all the jets while I quickly undress and follow behind him.

The shower is big enough for six, but we are blissfully alone together. I lean him up against the wall, legs and arms spread out, like I'm ready to frisk him. He's facing the wall, showing me his magnificent backside. His body is trim and strong. There is power in his shoulders, back, legs and ass. His muscles quiver under his smooth, perfect skin. His head hangs down and he's silently inviting me to touch him, to feel the steam on his skin and the subdued tension underneath.

I reach out and touch his body, the tension rising in both of us. My own cock, which I'd paid little attention to during our first kiss or me undressing him a few moments ago, is hard and straining for attention, but I ignore it. I'm focused on making our first experience together last as long as possible.

I explore his body, controlling his movements by pushing and pulling on his hips. He is my willing partner. As I kiss his neck, I can feel tiny bits of stubble against my tongue. I don't mind. His skin is delicious. I rub his chest, his nipples, as our hips begin to move together. We are both fully in the moment, loving the close intimacy.

My cock slides freely up and down against his ass, nudging gently against his tight hole. I want to enter him, and I know he wants me to. But not yet, not just yet.

I grab his hips, controlling his body. I yearn for what must come next. I can't wait any longer. This time I spin him around. We are looking each other in the eyes, fully aware of the unexplored path we are about to go down together. I love him. I love being with him. I love the way he is looking at me now, needing me as much as I need him. Our nervousness is gone, replaced by electric eroticism.

Reluctantly, I look down. I want to explore his body more, and my ability to slow things down is beginning to fade. I move my lips down his neck to his chest, briefly taking a nipple in between my lips, then giving it a gentle bite. He twitches mildly in aroused surprise. A small gasp escapes his lips and I know that he is fully enjoying himself. I continue down, feeling the fine hair on his belly and relishing the softness of his skin. I can feel the heat coming from his body.

I pause, just above his manhood. His pubic hair is trimmed and neat. There is just a small patch of short hair above his cock, juxtaposing his manliness with the sensuality of smooth skin. His cock is swollen, but not erect. This is it. I cannot wait a moment longer. I need to taste him, to feel the hardening of his flesh in my mouth.

I put my lips against the tip of his cock and sucking and using my tongue, pull him into me. His body tenses. I am nearly overcome with passion as he slides deeper into my mouth, pressing against my throat. I have never done this before, but inexperience is countered by passion and desire. I keep pulling him deeper into me until my lips and nose are pressed hard against the base of his cock, his smooth balls against my chin. It is everything I had hoped it would be. His cock is large, but not overly so. It fills my mouth with a gentle pressure. I feel the tiny ripples in his skin against my tongue. I feel the blood pulsing in his veins. I am penetrated and I love it.

He begins to fuck my mouth, his cock hardening rapidly as I move my tongue and lips around it, caressing it, feeling it swell and get harder. It becomes too long for me to take in all the way, but I continue to try. I want him in me as much as possible, to physically join with him. I taste his precum; it has a gentle taste and I savor it.

I let his cock leave my mouth and explore the shaft with the tip of my tongue. I lick the water running down his body and over his balls. I move my mouth over him, exploring the soft skin between his ass and scrotum, taking his heavy sack into my mouth and gently rolling his balls around on my tongue. His cock is rock hard. I don't know how much more he can take. It's time. I grab the base of his cock and point it at my mouth. I slide his cock in and out of my mouth as far as it can go, sucking hard, wanting him to come.

We are in an erotic battle. He is trying desperately to prolong the experience while I'm doing everything I can to drive my lover over the brink. I want him to erupt in me. I want my first taste of cum to be his and I can't wait any longer. I slide my free hand around to his ass. My forefinger finds his opening and slides in. I can feel his orgasm in his ass a moment before he finally explodes in my mouth.

I don't know whether I should Like continue or not! Based on you guys! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

So you guys wanted the rest and here it is! Lmao! It's rushed and not my best work! And I will not continue because I wasn't even planning to make this a chapter! But Hey the people spoke!

* * *

><p>I plunge his cock as deep into my mouth as I can, sucking hard as Sasuke thrusts into me. I want it all. I take it all. I taste his semen on the back of my tongue before it runs down my throat. His cock begins to relax in my mouth. I hold it gently, knowing it is so sensitive right now that the slightest movement is almost painful. His body relaxes and he puts his hands on me, pulling me up and away from him.<p>

As I rise to look at him, he kisses me. It is our third kiss, but it is the most sensual kiss I've ever had. It is gentle, but with deep meaning. My own cock, ignored but hard as a rock, throbs again with renewed passion. He gently releases my lips and turns around, resuming his spread-eagle lean against the shower wall. There will be no more waiting.

I again slide my cock up and down the crack of his ass, adding a bit of lubrication to ease what comes next. After we are both coated, I pull his hips toward me and kick his feet further apart. I want to enter him deeply. I put the tip of my cock against his tight hole, knowing we are going to cross a line here and wanting so much to do it.

I press against him and can feel him pressing against me. The tip slides in, and I can feel the delicious pressure of his ass squeezing me, letting me in reluctantly. The shaft slides in bit by bit. I watch, fascinated as my most intimate anatomy enters him. I am enthralled by the physical and emotional sensations. I push deeper into him, hearing him sigh as finally I'm all the way in and we are joined. We are as much one body as we can or will ever be. He leans into me, throwing his head back on my shoulder and I run my hands up and down his neck, chest and belly, loving the feel of him against my hands, my torso and my cock.

I begin to thrust in and out of him, and his body responds, countering my movements. At first, it is sensual and intimate, but it quickly turns to animalistic passion. I lean back from him and begin pounding harder and harder, rejoicing in the sensations tearing through my body. I feel my balls begin to seize, my own orgasm beginning to build.

As my climax builds, I slow down and push harder and deeper into him. He spreads his legs wider, willing the full length of me to fill him up.

Finally, I can contain myself no longer. I grab his hips, taking full control of his body and mine and pull him hard against me. The full length of my shaft penetrates deep to his core. I can feel his ass flex against me, squeezing me.

I erupt, filling his insides with my own semen. He moans and sighs in ecstasy. I can't moan; I can't even breathe. For a moment, all my focus is on my orgasm and the throbbing of my cock in his ass.

And then it's over. The tension flows from my body and is washed down the drain. I collapse against him, my cock slowly withdrawing from his ass.

We stand for a while under the hot water, gently washing away our passion and gathering our strength for what will surely come next.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: <strong>Damn! That was Uhm…wow….very intense and uhmmm…Wow

**Sasuke: **Holy ish! That was so very Uhm…to the point

**Me: **Well…that's what people wanted

**Naruto: **Well I got one thing to say….

**Sasuke: **What?

**Me:** Yeah what?

**Naruto: **I TORE THAT ASS UP! WHAT? WHAT? IN YO FACE SASUKE

**Sasuke: **Reaalllly dude?

**Me: **Don't worry Sasu! He'll be yelling soon from Itachi tearing his ass up

**Itachi: **Yes! It's my turn now Little Brother

**Sasuke: **awwwww…but I wanted more shower fun with Naru

**Me: **No…no more showers! Last time I do this!

Any who for those who are subscribed watch for my new story! It's going to be ItaNaru! Eep!


End file.
